olympianrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Hecate/Trivia
"I am the goddess of the Mist. I am responsible for keeping the veil that separates the world of the gods from the world of mortals. My children learn to use the Mist to their advantage, to create illusions or influence the minds of mortals. Other demigods can do this as well. And so must you, Hazel, if you are to help your friends." -'Hecate' to Hazel Hecate is the daughter of the Titans Perses and Asteria. She is the Greek goddess of magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge, and necromancy. She also represents the dark side of the moon or the Harvest Moon and is associated with many things including childbirth, nurturing the young, gates, walls, doorways, and sometimes even change. She can stay on Olympus, in the deep sea, in the Underworld, and also on Earth. Her Roman counterpart is Trivia. History Hecate was the daughter of Perses and "gold-wreathed" Asteria (the starry night), and her sway extended over earth, heaven, and the Underworld, for which reason she is represented in works of art as a triple divinity, having three female bodies, all young and beautiful, and united together. Hecate was among the few Titans who supported Zeus and the Olympians in the Titanomachy and thus was allowed to retain her authority once the Olympians came into power. For her support, Zeus gave Hecate a share in all three realms of the cosmos for which she was known as the goddess of crossroads. Hecate had little organized worship as she was more commonly found on the outskirts of the old myths than playing an active part in it. However, Hecate did play a major role in the abduction of Persephone. After the abduction, it was Hecate who told the frantic Demeter what had become of her daughter. After the dispute between her mother and husband was settled, Hecate became Persephone's confidante when she was in the Underworld. Thankful for their friendship, Hades honored Hecate as a prominent and permanent guest in the Underworld. She now presides over all practices connected with witchcraft and enchantments, haunts sepulchers, at crossroads, and lonely spots where murders have been committed. She is connected with the appearance of ghosts and specters, to possess unlimited influence over the powers of the lower world, and to be able to lay to rest unearthly apparitions by her magic spells and incantations. She also participated in the first Giant War, seen immolating a giant named Clytius, with her torches. Devotion to Hecate was especially favored by the Byzantines for her aid in having protected them from the incursions of Philip of Macedon. Her symbols were the crescent and star, and the walls of her city were her provenance. Personality A lover of solitude, Hecate's true nature is very much unknown. She spends a great deal of time in the Underworld, being a close friend of Hades and Persephone especially. She apparently resented not being honored by the demigods since she supported Kronos in The Second Titan War. Since her children have been given their own place at Camp Half-Blood, she has given up her grudge against Olympus, but seems protective and worrisome of her children, many of whom were lost, captured, or embittered by the experience of the second Titanomachy. Appearance According to Rick Riordan's website, Hecate is usually dressed in dark robes, holding twin torches (all the better to see you and burn you with, my dear). She is accompanied by a she-dog and a polecat, which used to be her enemies before she morphed them into animals. In later times, Hecate was pictured as a woman with three heads, or three entirely different forms for morning, noon and night. In The Demigod Diaries, she is described as being dressed in white robes with ornate silver designs, like runes or alchemy symbols. Her dark hair barely came down to her shoulders. There is a green shimmer that surrounds her like an aura. Her face is like a Greek statue- pale, beautiful, and ageless. When Hecate appears in front of Hazel Levesque in The House of Hades, she uses the Mist to form three blurred, smoky images of the same woman moving in unison. Once in the center of the courtyard, her three forms merged and solidified into one young woman in a dark, sleeveless gown. Her gown seemed to ripple as if the cloth was spilling off, her golden hair is set in a Ancient Greek style high-set ponytail. Carrying two old-fashioned reed torches, she was accompanied by a black Labrador retriever and a polecat. She was described as "beautiful, but deathly pale." Just her presence makes the area she is in engulfed by magic and strong condensation of the Mist. Trivia Hecate can change into her Roman counterpart of Trivia. As Trivia, she becomes more disciplined, militaristic, and warlike. While Greeks envisioned her as powerful and mysterious being, for the Romans she was the "Queen of Ghosts" because of her role of guarding the borders between the human world and the realm of the dead. She may or may not have children or descendants at Camp Jupiter near San Francisco. However, in The House of Hades, Hecate claimed that she had no Roman aspect, that she was always Hecate. Abilities *She possesses the standard powers of a goddess. *'Mystiokinesis': As the goddess of magic, Hecate has divine authority and absolute control over magic. *'Necromancy': As the goddess of necromancy, Hecate has divine authority and absolute control over the dead, though not as much as Hades. *'Mist Control': As the goddess of the Mist, she has divine authority and abolute control over the Mist, and a swirling column of pure white Mist surrounds her when she is present. *In mythology, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades gave her power in all three major realms (sky, sea, and the Underworld). Olympian RPG History Trivia's Prophecy Hecate/Trivia proposes for Lucius to travel to the Underworld to rescue Carolina. To do so he will need to enlist the help of others. Nicholas Lobo , Ryan Osborne, and Alex Courtenay join forces with the son of Mars. Children Greek: *Laura Granger *Seline McRoy *Lola Shimmer Roman: Category:Underworld Deities Category:Titans and Titanesses Category:Gods and Goddesses